


Glass

by orchidbreezefc



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: "juno, genuinely excited, like the most excited ever, hehehehehehehehehehehe buying a gift"





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Helen for sending in the prompt and agreeing to let me make it pain!!! I owe you the world, you perfect human being, you. Also thanks to Wendy for the help making this happen!

“These are perfect. _Perfect_ ,” Juno murmurs, gazing at the display through the glass.

“Buying yourself a present, Steel?” Sasha asks, leaning against the brickwork of the storefront. It’s a long way from Old Town, a place like this. God knows there’s not a dressy clothes store like this anywhere near where they used to live. Better to be on the level of a sewer rabbit in any other neighborhood in Hyperion than a king in Old Town. Which, at least, isn’t too hard to attain.

“Don’t play dumb, Sasha,” Juno says, not looking up. “You know these aren’t for me. Do these look like my style? Could you see me wearing these? Way too fancy.”

“Nobody ever accused Juno Steel of style, I suppose,” she agrees. She pushes off from the brick and leans in to squint at the shoes Juno is eyeing. “Those ones?” she asks, pointing.

“Those are the ones.” Juno rubs his hands together.

Sasha frowns. “Have you seen the price tag, Juno? Surely you haven’t forgotten how to read.”

“I have,” Juno says, carefully without inflection. “Seen it, I mean. The price tag. I can read.”

“And you have the creds?” she presses.

“I do if I take out a loan,” Juno says. At her expression, he says, “Relax! I’m joking. I got funds, Sasha. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’ve got a steady job, office with a view and everything. Well, a view of the next building, anyway.”

“I see,” she says. “And I guess this is a responsible purchase that’s totally within your means now?”

“Dammit, Sasha, stop being such a buzzkill.” He waves her off. “I can get them. I’m _going_ to get them.”

“He’d be happy with something handmade or half the price, you know,” Sasha insists. “He’s a sap like that.”

“Yeah, well,” says Juno, already pushing through the store’s doors, “I get the cold, dead heart thing, but I don’t have to be like that. I’m gonna show someone I love them for once.”

“Hm.” Sasha crosses her arms and lurks in the doorway and watches Juno make his way through the whole transaction without even flinching. She would say she had to admit it was impressive, except for the fact that she doesn’t actually have to admit anything of the sort.

“So, now what?” she says as they walk back into the dusty Martian air. “You have the _perfect_ gift, at the expense of a vital body part’s worth of creds. Where are you putting it, a safe? Are you going to hire a bodyguard to escort you back to your apartment?”

“Nope,” Juno says, ignoring her cynicism and popping the ‘p’. “Taking it right over.”

“Today? But you’ve still got a month.”

“Yeah, and it’s already burning a hole in this fancy gift wrap, Sasha,” Juno says. “Besides, you got a point, so I’m not gonna give anybody long enough to steal it.”

“If you say so,” says Sasha. “Sure you don’t need an escort, though?” she adds, something softening in her demeanor slightly.

“Nah.” Juno shrugs a little too casually. “Don’t want to subject you to that. Bye, Sasha.”

“Later, Steel. Say hi from me.”

“Will do,” he says, nodding and flipping her a salute. She rolls her eyes as he takes off down the street.

Juno opens the door without knocking. “Benten? Got you something. Happy birthday, I know it’s early but I didn’t–” He stops in his tracks as he steps into the living room. Benten isn’t in his usual spot. He’s nowhere at all, actually. Instead there’s Sarah, smoking a cigarette.

“You took your sweet time getting here,” she says. “What’s the matter, had something better to do?”


End file.
